


Меня не возбуждает

by MadPeach



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Banter, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadPeach/pseuds/MadPeach
Summary: Аластор асексуал. Его не возбуждает ничего и никто, но Энджел немного сглупил.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor - Relationship, Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 8





	Меня не возбуждает

«Меня не возбуждает»

Три слова, которые вообще не похожи на оскорбление или замечание, но как сильно они режут по достоинству и эго Энджела! Как же так получается, что он, секс-символ всего Ада, лучший порноактёр за всю карьеру местной порностудии, не может возбудить обычного Радио Демона! Ну, как обычного… Относительно… чего-то там.

«Меня не возбуждает»

Не возбудило, когда Даст надел на свои худые ножки чёрные кружевные чулки, подвёл глаза тушью и явился в таком виде в номер Аластора. Ему в лицо просто улыбнулись фирменной улыбочкой и пустили саркастичный комментарий по поводу возвращения на трассу. Энджела вовсе не обижали подобные заявления, но безразличность любовника!

«Меня не возбуждает»

Энджел два часа провозился с этими наручниками и кляпом! Было сложно зацепить наручники самостоятельно за изголовье кровати, а рот время от времени уставал из-за тёмно-розового шарика, по которому медленно текли слюнки. Аластор вошёл в комнату, окинул взглядом Даста, который начал заигрывать бровями и призывно выгибаться, и покачал отрицательно головой. Так ещё и ушёл, оставив того прицепленным к постели.

«Меня не возбуждает»

Когда-то Радио Демона упомянул в разговоре, что из всех ягод ему нравится клубника, естественно этим знанием надо было воспользоваться! Зажжённые свечи, романтическая музыка и запах рассыпанных на полу роз наполняли комнату, вытесняя чистый воздух. Энджел разлёгся на диване как самая красивая дива и разложил на себе клубнику. Аластор, зараза, даже сел рядом, сожрал всю клубнику и, оценив прекрасный ужин и замечательный вид Энджела, ушёл спать.

«Меня не возбуждает»

Некоторые готовы отлынивать от работы под предлогом «у меня лапки», у Энджела их было восемь, и ничего, не жаловался, использовал все в обиход. Намекал Демону на минет, изображал оргазмы и входящий в него член, трогал себя в самых сокровенных местах, но в ответ получал тихое и насмешливое: «Не возбуждает.»

«Меня. Не. Возбуждает.»

Способ «плохой мальчик» тоже прошёл мимо. Актёрская игра Даста была великолепна всегда, и изобразить хулигана было раз плюнуть. Однако, вместо порева и жесткого траха, в наказание он буквально просидел в углу на коленях. На гречке. В аду. За плохое поведение.

Всё уже не имело смысла. Энджел решил для себя, что раз он не возбуждает Аластора, то тогда… зачем он ему? Возможно, они даже и не встречались, просто Даст себе что-то нафантазировал, а этот Олень решил сыграть шутку и поддержать его фантазии, вот и дразнится. Что ж, ну раз так, то можно спокойно флиртовать с другими!

Только почему-то эта идея показалось хорошей только для мохнатого. Почему-то Аластор не оценил подкатов к другому грешнику, который в наглую уже распускал свои львиные лапы и лез к Дасту. В какое время всё кругом потемнело, и эта тьма сопровождалась скрипящим и жужжащим звуком — не понять. За спиной льва выросла высокая фигура, чьи глаза были наполнены кровью и криками умерших.

— Трогать чужое запрещено, — с безумной улыбкой подметил Радио Демон, распахнул свою пасть больше чем сама его голова и в одно мгновение откусил голову распутнику.

Энджел, наблюдавший за этим с ошарашенным взглядом, почувствовал как его нижнее веко задёргалось, а внутри начала закипать злость и возмущение.

— Чужое?! — выкрикнул рукоблудник, отталкивая безголовый труп, который находился между ним и невесть что возомнившим Оленем. — То есть, ты говоришь, что я тебя не возбуждаю, кладёшь на меня хер, при этом НЕ в буквальном смысле, и говоришь, что я принадлежу тебе?!  
— Позволь заметить, — Аластор как ни в чём не бывало вытащил шёлковый платок из кармана и вытер кровь на уголках своих губ. — Ты меня действительно не возбуждаешь.

Даст недовольно зарычал и сложил все три пары рук у себя на груди. Открыл Девятый Круг Ада, блин!

— Но это не значит, что я тебя не люблю.

Паук резко встрепенулся и уже с заинтересованным взглядом посмотрел на Аластора. Тот с отвращением тыкал своим посохом-микрофоном лежащий на полу труп и бормотал что-то про несвежий вкус. Увидев пристальный и ожидающий взгляд от собеседника, Демон прокашлялся и продолжил:

— Меня не возбуждает, когда… всегда. Мне казалось, я говорил, что меня не интересует удовлетворение сексуальными утехами.

Даст призадумался, кажется, на подкорке сознания у него отпечатались эти слова, но тогда он был очень занят бутылкой ликёра у себя в лапках.

— Возможно… возможно говорил, — Энджел неуверенно прошептал и опустил голову.  
— Вот мы и разобрались, — длинные пальцы Демона коснулись подбородка паука и подняли его голову. Он приблизился так близко, что его холодное мёртвое дыхание касалось волосков шерсти на щеках Даста. — И если я ещё раз увижу подобные выходки, мне придётся позабыть о моих странных чувствах к тебе и тщательно поработать над твоим поведением в моём стиле. Ты меня… правильно понял?  
— О да, папочка, — Энджела усмехнулся и обнял Аластора всеми лапками.


End file.
